Purine-stringent (P) and ribose-stringent (R) sites for adenosine on adenylate cyclase have been further characterized. The further subdivision of the "R" site into a class responsible for cyclase stimulation has been distinguished from a class responsible for inhibition of the enzyme by the use of adenosine analogues.